Children tend to spend a considerable amount of their time indulging in the world of play, fantasy, and make-believe. To indulge them, the toy industry is challenged to provide action toys that can produce new, more entertaining, or more interesting action. This invention is a realization of an attempt to make the action of a toy vehicle more entertaining, interesting, and amusing to children.